New views
by WildFireBurnsTheForest
Summary: Puck learns about the abuse Kurt suffers, and tries to help. But he might've bitten off more than he can chew. Santana and Brittany struggle to come together while Sam and Puck learn new feelings aren't always bad. Kurt learns he doesn't have to hold the world on his shoulders. Others will help if he just swallows his pride and asks. On indefinite HIATUS. Up for adoption. PM me.


_**Somewhat follows in the same verse as the other two stories I've posted for this fandom, but as the main story-line went missing I lost the will to finish. I'm still posting these even though the main line is missing. If, for some reason, people out there like this enough, I might get enough motivation to rewrite the story, so tell me how you feel!**_

_**All rights are reserved to those who these characters actually belong too, just as the songs do as well. I make no money from my frugal efforts at writing. **_

* * *

Kurt sighed as he was thrown in the dumpster for the umpteenth time in his life, hissing in pain as his head slammed suddenly against the bottom of the dumpster.

He absolutely abhorred Wednesdays. Not only did he have football practice now that Coach Beiste convinced him to rejoin, but the dumpsters were nearly empty on these days. He more often than not banged his head on the metal prison, making him get even more bruises than he normally would not that he didn't have his body completely littered with them already.

"Come on dudes, me and Z gotta go or the Beast'll make us run laps all practice." Karofsky announce to the hockey team as they empty the contents of Kurt's satchel onto the hot asphalt before tossing it up a tree just to piss him off more when he got himself out of the dumpster. Even though most of the football team laid off on bullying him, it didn't stop Karofsky and Azimio recruiting their hockey teammates or any of the other sports teams from attacking the lithe countertenor.

Once Kurt couldn't hear the jocks anymore he sat up slowly, blinking away the tiny black spots that clouded his vision.

'_A least I'm taller now.' _Was the only thought Kurt really had, used to this type of treatment from all the guys at his school. It was worse back when he first attended McKinley and was too short to get out without getting his clothes soiled. Now he was sure that if there was an Olympic competition for climbing the side of the dumpster, he'd win gold medal. Kurt grabbed the edge of the dumpster and nimbly hoisted himself over the rim, lading gracefully on the other side. He winced as a small bout a pain shot through his body like a wildfire, but ignored it as he began to gather his things only to notice his bag was up in the tree.

Sighing, he took off his jacket and began to climb up the branches, thankful that he had a strong upper body as he lifted himself up to where his bag is and discarded it from its leafy prison before dropping himself from the trees and landing neatly on the ground. Packing everything away, Kurt was happy that nothing had been broken or stolen this time.

As he stood up and began making his way back towards the school building he was aware of the burning pain on the back of his head and side and knew that he was forming even more bruises to add to his ever growing collection. He was dreading football practice. It seemed that every time he was about to kick the ball, someone threw another football at him or ran into him. Most of the time he saw them coming but decided to let them have their little victory, knowing that if he didn't let them get the satisfaction of tormenting him that they'd do something worse. Not that he was afraid of them or anything.

He was afraid of how Burt would react to everything. Kurt was used to getting the homophobic slurs and having various types of hate crimes inflicted on him since he was three. After the countless amounts of times that he's been on the receiving end of them he'd be stupid if it would still hurt or scare him. Burt, on the other hand, was not used to them and tended to lash out any time he got a phone call from one of the jocks or the immature adults that inhabit the town.

He sighed as he thought about the damn football practice. He wasn't even sure why he rejoined the team, it was just a spur of the moment thing than anything else. Contrary to popular belief, Kurt actually liked sports, but he preferred soccer over football but liked football more than hockey.

The only good thing about football practice was that he was dismissed half an hour before everyone else on the team. He had spent hours begging Coach Beiste to let him get showered and dressed before everyone else. When she asked why Kurt hesitated to answer, not wanting to be the reason any of his teammates in trouble. He finally gave a vague answer of his teammates were uncomfortable with him because of his sexuality. He could tell she was closer to caving but wouldn't budge until he told her something big so, after much consideration, he decided to show her the bruises on his body, inadvertently showing her the scars that were left on his body after years of abuse. Once she saw what was hidden under his many layers of clothing she had risen hell, trying to pry any information from the tiny countertenor, but he refuse to release anything. After she realized that she couldn't do anything she had given in on letting him out half an hour early. The only problem, however, was that the girls' locker room was currently broken. The pipes busted and flooded the whole locker room so for now he had to get changed with them before practiced started.

He was just thankful that there was a divider that split part of the room up from the rest of it. No one questioned why Kurt automatically took that section up, all "thankful" that they didn't have to worry about the resident fairy _"taking a look at their junk."_

Kurt snorted at that… Like there would even be anyone worth looking at in the locker room. Once he opened the doors to the locker room he stuck his eyes to the floor and trudged off to his corner to get dressed. He swiftly undressed and tugged on a pair of Cheerios sweats before walking over to the mirror and sink that had been conveniently placed behind the wall. During the day Kurt would cover the worst of his bruises and scars with make-p so that when his shirt would ride up on that rare occasion, no one would ask him any questions, but he had to take it off before practice otherwise he would sweat the make-up off and it would stain his shirt. He grabbed a washcloth from his Cheerios duffle bag, soaked it with lukewarm water and began to clean off the concealer, controlling his face into an extremely practiced poker face. He watched as oddly-shaped bruises began to slowly pop up all over his body, somehow highlighting the words that had been repeatedly carved into his porcelain skin. He absolutely hated those scars, but what he hated the most was the hand-shaped bruises that were decorating his narrow hips. They were the only defined bruises on his body and he hated them more than the word _FAG _that was permanently placed on his skin.

Sighing, he blocked out the memories that threatened to take over his mind and continued to wipe his body off. He really hoped that most of the guys were out of the locker room by the time he got finished with this.

"What the _fuck_ are those?" A deep, velvety smooth voice barked out harshly, anger evident in the voice. Kurt spun around quickly, eyes wide as he saw one Noah "Puck" Puckerman standing with his muscular arms crossed over his broad chest, a scowl firmly in place on his face. Doing his best to ignore the dizziness from turning so quickly, Kurt reached for his shirt. Puck had other ideas, though, and grabbed Kurt's wrist, freezing the smaller boy in place.

"What do you want Noah?" He sighed, bangs falling into his face as he kept his eyes on the matching Cheerios T-shirt that lay on the bench next to his duffle bag. Puck watched silently as the smaller boy's muscles flexed under his hand, showing that he was restraining from ripping his arm from the tan boy's grip. Puck absentmindedly noticed that Kurt was a lot more toned than others gave him credit for. He wasn't muscular like Sam or Puck but he was definitely toned and was sporting a six-pack on his abdomen. If he wore shirts that didn't hide his body, Puck knew that he'd be having more competition for hottest body than just Sam and Mike.

"If you're going to try and beat me up, you really should wait till after practice." Puck was taken aback. _'The kid thinks I'm gonna beat him up? I thought he knew I wasn't that kinda guy anymore!'_ Before Puck could deny it, Kurt continued. "It's not that I'm scared or trying to run away or anything. But just think that if I'm too sore to practice or if there's any blood on my clothing then it'll make both coaches suspicious." Kurt pretended to rationalize. He knew that Puck wasn't going to hurt him, but he was trying to distract him from the bruises and scars that were being displayed for all to see. "And I don't like to lie to her. She's rather sweet when you're not on her bad side, of course." Puck rolled his eyes. It wasn't the teachers that were sweet or anything if you were on their good side; it was just the effect that Kurt seemed to have on every female teacher in the school. Even Ms. Sylvester wasn't immune to Kurt and it was obvious that she had a soft spot for Kurt.

"I'm not going to beat you up, you idiot!" He hissed, aggravated that Kurt still thought of him as a tormenter. And here he thought he was making some headway with the tiny countertenor. "I just want to know how the fuck you got those bruises and scars." Right now Kurt was thankful that he had pulled his sweats up after he had cleaned off the concealer, because that meant the hand-shaped bruises on his hips were hidden.

"Hmmm, let me thing about that." Kurt growled sarcastically, finally snatching his arm back from Puck's grip and wrapping it around himself, hoping to god that Puck hadn't noticed the tiny slash marks that were etched into his wrists.

"Stop pissing around and tell me who the fucking assholes were that did this to you!" Puck demanded furiously as he inched closer to the shaking teen. Kurt began to back up until his back was pressed firmly into the counter behind him.

"Watch you language, Noah." He whimpered feebly, trying to stall until he thought of a way to get out of this situation without explaining everything to Puck.

"Who?" Puck lowered his voice, trying desperately to contain the anger and frustration that was emanating through him as he tried to pry the information from the reluctant countertenor. Kurt looked up, his glasz eyes locking with Puck own chocolate ones. With a pained sigh Kurt tore his ever shifting eyes from Puck.

"It's mostly just Karofsky and Azimio. The hockey, baseball, basketball, and sometimes the soccer team usually join in." Hi finally blurted nonchalantly, like it was no big deal that the jocks seemed to use the countertenor as their own personal punching bag.

Puck watched as he hung his head in shame, an embarrassed blushing creeping up his body. Kurt hated when someone saw him so vulnerable, especially one of his tormentors, former or not. Sure, he and Puck weren't enemies anymore, but that was really only because Puck and Finn were trying to repair some part of their friendship. Which Kurt did not get at all, they only seemed to bring out the worst in each other. Even though Finn and Kurt didn't room anymore, they were usually all holed up in Kurt's basement room anyway because of the 62' plasma hanging TV that Kurt had. Along with all the different gaming systems that he had hooked up to it, he also had surround sound and a sick collection of games. Most of the time Kurt didn't care when he'd get home from working at the garage to find Puck and Finn in his room playing games because he felt kind of bad for Finn having to leave _his _home. Puck and Kurt weren't friends, though.

"Wait a minute. You're a Titan and a Cheerio and they still think that they can get away with this?" Puck hissed, both bewildered and infuriated by this new thought. Kurt chuckled humorously.

"You act like this is an actual surprise." He stated, his voice neutral, like he was completely apathetic about this conversation. He looked up into the taller teens hazel eyes again before sighing and looking away, head hanging slightly. "It's not like they hide what they do to me, it's just that no one cares." Kurt whispered, not trusting his voice not to crack if he went higher. _'I'm so fucking stupid! Get control of yourself!'_ He berated himself, tightening his arms around himself as if to hold himself together.

Puck's face softened as he stared down at the smaller, albeit older, boy. He carefully smoothed out his face into one of cool indifference before slowly wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and dragging him out to the main area of the locker room. It seemed that everyone was there except for Mike, Matt, Sam, Finn, Karofsky, and Azimio.

Kurt had looked up in surprise for a moment but when he saw where they were at he dropped his head immediately, getting sick and tired of the ridicule and insults they would throw at him. His bangs fell into his face, but he didn't fix them, preferring them to obscure his view.

"Huddle your damn ass up!" Puck bellowed in a rather authorative voice. Kurt knew he shouldn't have been that surprised when the laughing and chattering began to die down. Finn may be the quarterback, or was until Sam took his spot, but it was obvious that Puck held the title of leader in this group, even now that he was in Glee club. The voices stopped and they all gathered around, surprised to see Kurt standing there, his lithe body was folding in on itself as he tried to hide himself from the bigger boys.

"What's going on?" Kurt heard a jock named Nathan call out. Nathan was one of the few players that had never actually participated in bullying Kurt, but that was because his cousin was gay and he still loved her. He was one of the few jocks he actually got along with.

"I want to know why our little kicker here is still getting attacked." Puck snarled at his teammates.

"I wasn't us man! I swear!" Puck swung his head to see that it was another played named Jake that cried out.

"I didn't say it _was _you, I just asked why the fuck you guys haven't stopped this from happening." He stated angrily. Kurt watched as the guys scuffed their shoes against the ground silence.

"I know that most of you don't want Kurt on our team for some reason, but he is the best damn kicker that we've ever had and do you guys really want to lose him? Sure, whatever he's gay, so the fuck what. He hasn't _ever _tried to peek at us, hell, I'm pretty sure he's more uncomfortable around us than you are of him. He hasn't ever done anything to any of us rather than a few scathing remarks and that was only in retaliation to when we did something to him or his friends. He's never given us problems at practice, yet all you guys ever do is fuck with him. We look out for our own, whether you like them or not. I know for a fact the he has helped a bunch of you guys with your pathetic excuses for love lives, has he not?" No one would look him in the eye as he continued to speak. "I remember last month you were bitching about what to get Kristy for your guys' six month anniversary, Mitch. Who was the one that told you what to get her?

"Kurt… Kristy loved the matching earrings and necklace set. I didn't know that onyx was her favorite birthstone." Puck nodded.

"He helped you out, yet you didn't try and help him out? I know for a fact that yours and Kurt's car numbers are next to each other and that you pass the dumpsters every time you come and go from school." Mitch looked down in shame, face flushed in embarrassment from being called out.

"This goes beyond regular bullying! Sure, we push some nerds around, throw them in dumpsters, slushy them. By _this, _this is _far_ worse. This right here is _abuse_." He spat the word out, noticing when Kurt flinched at the word. "harassment, and it's _illegal_." More of the guys dropped their heads in embarrassment at being reprimanded by the Jewish teen. "I'm ashamed to call you wimps my teammates. We might have our differences. Like some of you being on the hockey team, or soccer teams, but when it comes down to what matters we've all got each other's back, yet we can't extend the same courtesy to Kurt?" He looked around the room, some of the more courageous boys meeting his eyes only to drop them as they locked with his hazel ones. But not before Puck could see the pure, _genuine_ regret that swam in their irises.

"I don't want to see him getting bullied here ever again. Dismissed." He finished, by now no one was looking at him and Kurt was trembling violently, completely tense under his hand.

No one noticed as Coached slipped back out of the locker having watched Puck speech and feeling oddly proud of her pupil for standing up for the smaller boy. If anyone could whip these idiots into shape, it'd be Puck. _'God knows he needs someone who won't shun him just because his orientation is different.' _She thought to herself as she watched her team begin to shuffle out of the locker room slowly.

"Are you ok, Princess?" Puck asked once they were finally alone in the boys' locker room. Kurt hesitantly nodded as he shrugged off Puck's arm.

"Yeah," He started, already feeling the cold creep back up where Puck's body had been keeping his warm before. "I'm fine, just cold." He informed his fellow gleemate. "I've never been one to retain heat. It's why I wear so many layers all the time." Puck chuckled before replying.

"I want to check those bruises out and make sure nothing is broken before you leave today." Then storming out of the room quickly, leaving Kurt unable to reply.

Kurt shook his head, sighing as he grabbed his shirt and finally put it on his person, ignoring the pain from the fresh bruises on his back. He took a moment to relax himself before heading out to the field. Once he reached where his teammates were he noticed that Sam, Finn, Mike, Matt, Azimio and… Karofsky were all practicing with the rest. Kurt got ready and began practicing kicking the ball without the music, which wasn't a problem at all for him to do, not that anyone knew that. Being difficult for the team by potentially embarrassing them with the dance had been one of my tiny, tiny paybacks.

Football practice ended quickly and it was now time to go to Cheerios practice. It was one of the few times that football and cheerleading practices were scheduled at the same time, so they usually had most of the football watching them once their own practice was over. Or at least that is what he gathered after a couple of times he picked Brittany and Santana up from practice to see that most of the football scurried into the only opened practice that Coach Sylvester had in the gymnasium. He was one of the newer cheerleaders. And he uses the word "newer" very loosely, seeing as Coach Sylvester recruited Kurt and his two best friends, Santana and Brittany, when they were all five.

He knew every girl on the Cheerios personally and could even go as far as saying that they all really cared about and trusted him. There apparently was something about him that made women instinctively trust him and made them comfortable in his presence almost instantly.

Anyways, this was the first Cheerios practice that he was attending as an actual Cheerio that he had on the same day as football practice and he wasn't looking forward to it that much.

He made his way into the gymnasium as the rest of the football team went to go get showers and get clean. Only Sylvester and Quinn were the only ones in gymnasium and Kurt was thankful that he had grabbed his duffle bag on his way over, seeing as Sylvester was shooting him a look of pure disgust as she took in his semi-sweaty appearance.

"I don't like my Cheerios showing up to practice in anything but pristine condition, not looking as if you had a quick tumble under the sheets with a wild boar and two diseased raccoons!" She screeched over her megaphone.

"There's still an hour until practice begins, Overlord. There is more than enough time for me to wash and look presentable for practice." Sylvester nodded before speaking again.

"I expect you to wash out the hair dye while you in there, no pupil of mine is to defile such golden locks while they are on my squad!" Kurt grimaced, but nodded nonetheless before stalking off to the girls' locker room to grab a shower and get cleaned up. Brittany, Santana and a few nameless Cheerios were already in there when he entered.

"Hey K.C." They all called out in greeting as he smiled and brushed past them and reached his locker between Brittany and Santana, who were both in the middle of taking off their clothing. Just as Kurt pulled his shirt off and dug his hair and body product out of his bag the door swung back open and some of the girls began to yell. Kurt turned around quickly, instinctively pulling Santana and Brittany behind him to shield their half-naked bodies when one of the girls screeched the word "Perv!"

Kurt relaxed some when he noticed it was only Puck looking completely put out as the girls continued to yell at him while in various stages of undress. The only reason Kurt wasn't trying to kill him at the moment was because he was looking at the ground and not at any of the girls, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Kurt raised his hand and all yelling and screeching stopped instantly.

"It's not like you all haven't already had sex with him." Was all Kurt said to have them realize the logic and turn back to their lockers and continued to undress and redress. Kurt, uncaring that there were several girls in the room and a very uncomfortable looking jock, stripped his sweats and boxers before wrapping a small towel around his waist leisurely and bundling his clothes up.

"What did you need to talk about?" Kurt asked as he grabbed Brittany's shampoo that was specially made to treat blonde hair and his own shower products before stalking off to get cleaned.

"Um, I'll just wait until after Cheerios to check…" Puck shifted uncomfortably as Kurt turned the water on and hung his towel on the hook before stepping under the spray, completely at ease even with the jock standing there.

"I already know that nothing is broken, Noah. So you don't have to worry about it." Puck watched as Kurt grabbed a bottle a shampoo and stared at it before sighing and dumping some of it into his hand.

"Well, I've also decided that you need to lean self-protection." He countered, shaking himself from his daze. To say he was surprised when Kurt snorted and began to rinse his hair out was an understatement, especially when his hair started turning blonde.

"I know how to fight, and I know how to win. It's a simple fact that if you attack one of my friends or family, you are dead." Kurt's expression darkened. "But when someone attacks me specifically, my body just freezes up… I can't think, I can't defend myself, and I get hurt." He turned to face Puck. "It's not like I _like _to get hurt, but memories come up and I can't do anything. I can't defend myself to save my own life, literally. There are many times that I've come close to dying because of it!" Puck noticed out of the corner of his eye how Santana, Brittany, and a few other girls that were listening in flinched.

Puck's eyes widened as what the countertenor said sunk in. Kurt had almost died before? That was like a knife through his heart as he thought about the smaller boy lying lifelessly in a casket, body cold as ice and eyes empty.

"Well, what about we try one on one sparring or something to see if that'll make you freeze up and see if we can get you to return the attacks or something…" He finally muttered out, trying hard to not be too surprised as Kurt grabbed another bottle of shampoo and lathered it in his hair and his blond hair became even more evident.

'_Pull yourself together man! You are a stud... getting all shy and shit around Kurt, he's just another dude!' _He yelled at himself before slipping into Puckzilla.

"And if it doesn't work, well… any time spent with me isn't wasted." His ego spoke. Kurt snorted again as he poured conditioner in his hair. He was silent for a while as he lathered himself up with his axe body wash. Phoenix, if Puck's nose was getting it right.

"I… guess we could try it, but I drive Santana and Brittany home every day after school or practice before going to the garage for a couple of hours. By then it's time for me to go home and clean the house. By the time I'm done it's four and I usually start dinner by then so it's ready at five. Then put couple of hours doing whatever, so I suppose we could do it then." He rattled off as he rinsed the conditioner out of his hair. "But with the wedding this weekend I have to make sure everything is ready for then. Then Carole and Burt will be leaving on Sunday for Hawaii for the next three weeks and I think that Finn wants to have the football and basketball teams over. I'm not looking forward to it, especially since the house is brand new and I spent a lot of time and money getting it built so Finn wouldn't have to freak about sharing a room, or hell even a _floor_, with me. His and Carole and Burt's rooms are on the second floor while mine is on the third." He rolled his eyes at this like it didn't matter. And to Kurt, it probably didn't, but it did to Puck.

"But I'll be having the Cheerios and Oreos around most of the time, along with a few of my old buddies from Brittany, Santana and my previous school so we could probably practice sometime then." He said with a shrug as he turned off the water and began to towel himself off before wrapping it around his waist and grabbing his other towel for his hair. He walked over with Kurt to the main section and noticed there were a lot more Cheerleaders in the locker room now. Some were shooting him suspicious glares, but refrained from saying anything as they saw that Kurt was talking to him.

"We'll figure something out… If it comes to it, we could meet up before school to practice for about an hour or so each morning or something…" He offered weakly. Kurt seemed to take this into consideration as he dressed, Puck averting his eyes to the ground more out of the sickening queasy feeling he got every time he got a glimpse of the scars, or the bruises. He was kind of surprised when none of the girls commented on his battered appearance, wondering just how long he's been getting hurt that even the _girls_ didn't ask about them.

"Yeah…" Kurt said, startling Puck from his thoughts. He looked up to see that Kurt was fully dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a sleeveless muscle shirt, both blue and white with the words _Fireflies_ running up the back of the pant leg and again on the front of the muscle shirt with a cool design splashed around it. "I think that could work." He finished as he made his way out of the locker room, Puck trailing after him as he continued to speak.

"But I don't want to deprive you from sleep or anything so we'll have to find out our schedules soon and find a time when we are both free." Puck nodded along, trying to remember if his sister was staying at her friend Melody's tonight or their Nana. He then remembered the birthday sleepover she was invited to on Monday and had been excited for all week coming up this weekend and recalled that he had just enough money left over from bills and groceries to be able to get his friend a card and give her ten dollars. He really needed to up his game while cleaning pools, most of the cougars he worked for are seeming to get bored. He was once again knocked out of his thoughts by Kurt talking to him and realized that he had been just standing there as Kurt began to stretch.

"Are you looking for a job, Noah?" He asked as he fell easily into a split and wrapped his hands around his tiny feet. Puck gave the smaller boy a bewildered look. It was like this kid could read his mind. "I just fired a guy from the shop and I was wondering if you would be interested in filling one of the positions. I'm kind of desperate right now for some new employees and I'll even train you if I need to. It's just for the fact that if I don't have enough employees soon I'm gonna get bitch-slapped with a fine by the union for 'overworking my employees' and I've built the company around the fact that I treat my employees fairly and that I take the happiness of my employees and customers to heart and if it I get the fine it'll give me bad publicity and I don't like for people to think I went back on my word." He informed Puck. He side-glanced at Puck as he stretched back and grabbed his foot, watching as his teammate hesitated in accepting the offer. He decided to give him some information on what would be happening if he did join to hopefully persuade him.

"If it helps it's nineteen-fifty an hour, Monday through Saturday with flexible schedules and paid vacation days. Sick days are also paid up to a certain limit unless you're terminally ill. No experience will be needed to start out, I or one of the guys can train you. Santana and Brittany already work there and I'm going to ask Sam as well, so you'll be able to see you best friend more." Puck started at that, barely anyone knew that Sam and he were friends, let alone best friends. "So what do you say Noah? I could really use your help." Kurt begged. To be honest, Puck _was_ looking for another job. It was starting to get too cold out to clean pools so he would be out of business soon and he had bills and groceries to pay for.

He was just happy that the cheerleading squad that Sarah recently joined didn't cost a cent, though he was a little apprehensive about letting her join when he heard that it was coached by Ms. Sylvester, but it seemed that Sarah really enjoyed it and he couldn't take that little piece of happiness out of her life, especially when it kept her out of the house more often than not so she didn't have to witness as many of their mother's drunken tantrums.

"Sure, when can I start? The sooner I learn how to fix cars the quicker I can get paid." He stated, trying to go for nonchalance and knowing he was failing immensely. Thankfully Kurt was cool enough not to call him out on it and just opted to grin at him.

"Perfect. How about you follow me, Santana, and Brittany to the shop today and we can get started?" Puck rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he remembered that his mom crashed the car into the garage last week, leaving him without an automobile at the moment. When he voiced this to Kurt he just raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"I guess you'll have to ride with Santana, Brittany and me for now." Puck smiled in thanks before Santana came strolling over to the two boys.

"Hey Porcelain, Mr. Schue just had Rachel text us all telling us that we now have an emergency glee meeting after practice today." Puck and Kurt groaned in unison at the news.

"This is totally messing with my schedule. Some of us have more important duties than some fucking school show choir." Kurt hissed as he raised himself into a backbend. "Thank god today was only one of those half days otherwise I'd just not go to the damn meeting." He muttered. Today was one of those days that they were supposed to have last school year, but due to too many cancellations and two hour delay they hadn't been able to make them all up and have to now in the form of half days.

Santana nodded in silent agreement and began to stretch, seeming to have already forgotten that Puck was awkwardly standing near them. He leaned up against the wall that they were near and listened in on the two Cheerios' conversation.

"I've asked for Noah to join us at the garage," Kurt started, glancing over at Santana. "I hope you don't mind." Santana shrugged.

"It's not like it's up to me to decide who does or doesn't work there, you do. But I appreciate the thought. As long as Puck keeps his hands to himself I think it'll be fine. Plus it'll be fun to tease him when we're training him." Kurt chuckled as he kicked his feet over his head, making it look like he did something akin to a back handspring.

"Trust me, Noah won't be doing anything like that asshole tried to do to you. I won't deal with people molesting my girls." Kurt hissed. Puck saw red as he heard this. Some dude thought it would be ok to try and molest his girls? He wanted to go and find the douche's and smash his face in.

"I don't think that anyone has to worry about that at the shop. Everyone watched you lay the smack down on those two creeps. You broke Jason's arm, nose, and foot, cracked three ribs, gave him a concussion, and made it impossible for him to every reproduce." Santana said, the amusement evident in her voice. Puck felt oddly proud of what Kurt did. Kurt blinked and looked over at the Latina as Brittany joined them.

"Wow, I didn't even realize I did that much damage." Santana rolled her eyes before filling Brittany in on what they were talking about.

"And isn't Hank moving to Oklahoma?" She asked as she began to also stretch on Kurt's left. Kurt nodded.

"That's why I decided to ask Sam as well." Brittany and Santana nodded at the new information.

"Have you talked to Mason about next month? I know that if we want to take the whole of New Directions with us to Disney next month that you'll be worrying over getting everyone's parents to agree and might forget to ask Mason about watching over the shop and wait until it's too late." Kurt smiled sheepishly.

"Um, I'll ask him today and I'll also talk to Sam at Glee practice later." Santana rolled her eyes but was interrupted from retorting as Ms. Sylvester called for their attention. Puck took this as his cue to go over and join his fellow glocks (as Kurt and Brittany so fondly nicknamed the jock/glee kids one day at practice.) Sam, Mike, and Matt. _**(A/N: I know that Matt and Sam aren't in Glee at the same time, but I've twisted it so that Matt never left, but Sam joined even though they had enough members.)**_

They were planning on taking the whole Glee Club to Disney? How the hell were they going to pay for that? Puck shook his head, already deciding on an excuse as to why he wouldn't be able to he walked up the bleachers to his glocks. Finn was sitting over with the rest of the football team that stayed behind to watch the cheerleaders flip around.

"Nah man, she's not wanting just a quick screw. I think she really just wants to feel like she's worth something and since Kurt was the only one who had been willing to take her on actual dates and what not, but I think she wants someone who is straight to do those thing for her. Plus I'm pretty sure Kurt would have my balls if I did just sleep with her and dump her." He heard Sam tell the other two as he neared them; all three of their backs were to him.

"He is rather protective of them." Mike mused, Matt nodding along.

"With good reason too! I know that they've been through a shitload and Santana is hurt by Brittany dating Artie." Sam glanced out to the field were Santana and Kurt were lifting Brittany up by themselves before throwing her up into a basket toss and catching her. "But it's obvious it's not me she wants to be with." Puck finally sat down next to Sam and flicked him in the ear, watching as the blond boy jumped and spun around before relaxing and smiling when he noticed it was his best friend of fifteen years.

Most people didn't know that Sam and Puck have known each other all their lives and are best friends since they met at the cat-hybrid center. There was a not-so-secret in boring old Lima, Ohio

Most people didn't know that Sam and Puck have known each other all their lives and are best friends since they met at the cat-hybrid center. See, there was a secret in boring old Lima, Ohio that very few knew about. And that would be that there were human-cat hybrids that lived here. Neither Sam nor Puck were hybrids, seeing as it is extremely rare to find a male cat- hybrid but both their mothers, Mae Puckerman and Mary Evans are, and so were their little sisters, Sarah Puckerman and Stacey Evans. They all four have a tail that they wrap around their leg to hide when they're out in public and ears that are covered up with their hair. None of them have met a male hybrid but apparently it's extremely bad if one is born. For some reason if a girl gives birth to a male hybrid it slowly and painfully kills the mother in a course of ten to fifteen years, none have ever survived over fifteen years and there is no known cure or reason as to why it happens.

Puck smiled back at his best friend and looked over to the other two.

"You talking 'bout Lopez?" He asked curiously, stretching out over three of the seats and resting his head on his arms.

"Yeah, she's hasn't actually been trying to sleep with everyone around… it's odd…." Mike said, Puck sighed, annoyed that everyone thought she was a slut, even her gleemates. Puck knew that she actually hasn't had sex with as many people as she claims she has, only a couple of them. He was about to say something along the lines of how they needed to leave his girl alone when a voice called out.

"Yo Puckerman!" Puck turned to see Karofsky calling him over. He inclined his head to the chubby football player before waving bye to his gleemates and turned to hang out with his other football teammates.

"What's up man?" Finn called as he settled down next to his supposed best friend. He shrugged, faking nonchalance and looked out to the field.

"Not much Dude. Just enjoying the view." He said with a trademark smirk. He hadn't been lying when he had said that. He had a better view of Hummel from here and couldn't help but stare. Long ago he had come to terms that he had found Hummel attractive sexually, but what he didn't get was that he hasn't found any other guy attractive in the least… well except Sam, but he really didn't feel like getting into that right now…

But he had come to accept that he was Noah Puckerman, he didn't do labels and he just found sexy, well, sexy, no matter the gender.

"Santana does look so much better now that she got that boob job." Finn said so eagerly that Puck had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

Puck himself had always appreciated a woman with smaller breasts, if he was honest. And he totally knew that she was wearing a water bra from the last time that they had gotten together and had sex he had found out. She freaked and threatened him that if he told anyone she would castrate him. It had then ended up with him telling her that he wouldn't say anything, but thought she looked better without the water bra. She had smiled an actual genuine smile for the first time in the three years that Puck had known her and had then preceded to give him the best head to date.

"Totally man…" Azimio agreed, practically drooling as he watched her shimmy her hips to a song that was blasting threw her earbuds.

Puck watched as Kurt walked up behind Santana and pulled out an earbud. She spun her head to see who it was and smiled softly when she realized that it was her second best friend. Kurt placed the earbud in his ear and smiled when he heard the song.

"That fag needs to stop interfering with the show…" Azimio growled as Kurt wrapped his arms around Santana's waist and swayed to the music that was only heard by them. He watched as the Princess whispered something into the Latina's ear and was amazed when she blushed. Actually blushed, Santana Lopez actually _blushed_! He stared blankly out at the field as he tried to remember the last time that he had seen Santana blush and came up empty-handed.

"Give it back!" He heard Kurt screech and tuned back into what was going on down on the field and was amused to see that Brittany had stolen his phone. He watched as Kurt raced after her, but with her head start and the fact that the rest of the cheerleaders decided to play along by blocking him from getting to her.

"Oh, come on… You have the most songs on your phone…. Can we _please _use it to practice today?" Brittany begged, giving Kurt the biggest puppy-dog eyes that would rival both his and Sam's little sisters'. He chucked as he watched Kurt sigh and defeat and wave his hand dismissively.

"Just be careful with it. I really don't feel like putting over twelve hundred songs on _another_ phone this month." He informed her before walking back over to Santana and helping her stretch. Brittany squealed before running over to the sound equipment and plugging in his phone before scrolling through.

She turned on shuffle before selecting the song she wanted and running over to Kurt as the music filtered through the speakers, surprising everyone by the choice. _Next Contestant by Nickleback_ rang through the air as the girls began to practice. Flips and spins were shown everywhere as the girls worked in sync to the music. The Titans were surprised to see that the girls seemed to actually like the song choice, but more surprised that this was Kurt's phone that the song was on. _Kurt Hummel's _phone, the resident fairy whom seemed to be mouthing along with the song and dancing with Santana and Brittany flanking him.

As the next three songs came on, the football team became even more surprised at this side of Kurt that they had no clue of. The one that they always threw in the dumpsters, threw slushies in his face, made fun of, and locker checked every single day that they had school was an ice queen. He showed no emotion but disgust for the players and never showed anything that was hidden under the mask. But today had shown them that there was a lot more to Kurt. The Kurt that they saw today in the locker room was shy and timid, but not scarred. The Kurt that they were witnessing now was happy and seemed to carefree as he danced around with his two best friends. Puck hadn't ever seen him like this, not even in Glee.

"I've never seen him like this, man. Is he like this when you guys are home?" Mitch asked Finn who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. The only time I see him is at dinner and he's really quiet then. Barely talks to any of us unless we ask him something first. Which is fine by me, I really don't like listening to him talk about those gay musicals that he likes so much." Finn said with annoyance in his voice. "I hated sharing a room with him. All he ever did was bitch and moan to one of the girls about how some shirt on some chick would have looked better on someone else." He whined. Mitch ignored Finn and looked over at Puck to show his annoyance at the quarterback.

"Doesn't Rachel go on about the same musicals that Kurt does?" Puck hissed as he glared at the idiot that was supposed to be Kurt's brother. Finn looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know, probably." He said after a moment before he turned and looked back out to the field where Ms. Sylvester had finally showed up again and had turned off the music while she talked (read: Yelled, disgraced, humiliated) her team.

"Well, then why is it such a big deal if Kurt talks about them, I know that you've sat down with Rachel and let her talk for hours about the musicals." Puck massaged his temples as he felt a headache coming on trying to understand Finn's logic.

"Well it's different when Rachel talks about it." He said with a shrug.

"How so?" Mitch asked, also getting agitated with their quarterback as well.

"Well, for one. It's Rachel. Telling her to shut up makes her think that I want to break up with her so I let her go on even if it's annoying. With Kurt I don't care if he gets mad at me so I tell him that I don't want to hear about that shit, and plus it's weird when a guy talks about fashion and musicals like he's an actual girl." Finn tried to explain. Karofsky snorted.

"I wonder if he's a tranny. I mean he's always wearing girls' clothes, loves music and fashion, and is a cheerleader. Definitely a girl or I bet he at least wishes he was one." Karofsky added with a nod, waiting for the usual snickers that followed when he dissed on Kurt but only Finn and Azimio laughed. He looked around to see annoyance on most of the other players' faces. Some were rolling their eyes, others shaking their heads, and Puck was glaring holes into him.

"Leave him alone." Puck growled. Karofsky cocked his eyebrow in wonder as Puck stared him down.

"Has Glee finally made you into Fags like Hummel?" He sneered.

"He's part of the football team, whether you like it or not, Karofsky and we still need him even with the Beiste training us now we're not good enough yet. So you'll lay off otherwise we won't win the games and I'll be pissed off. And you won't want to deal with a pissed off me." He snarled, scaring the chubby Titan.

Puck got up, ignoring Finn's questioning expression, and stomped back over to Sam, Mike, and Matt. He sat down close to Sam and hmph'd in annoyance.

"What's got you so pissy?" Sam asked in amusement.

"Karofsky just being a total jackass to Hummel." Puck hissed and leaned on Sam for a moment, taking comfort in his blond friend before backing off and spreading out across the bleachers.

"And you stood up for him?" Sam questioned, narrowing his eyes at the Mohawked teen. Puck rolled his eyes but nodded. He had always questioned Sam's sexuality ever since they were five, but never called him out on it. But since Sam has been a McKinley and began to hang out with Kurt it confirmed his suspicions more. Not like he cared, though. He has never cared and never will if someone is gay or not.

"I told Karofsky off and made sure for him to know that if he messed with my boy that he'd be in some serious shit." He informed his friend. Sam nodded in approval before facing the field again.

"I hope he listens… God knows that Kurt needs a break from life every now and then." Puck look down at Kurt and couldn't help but get the feel that there was more to the boy than he lets on. That there were more secrets that he was hiding from everyone but a few people and one of those people being Puck's best friend.

"Yeah," Puck couldn't help but agree, believing that things were worse than he let on. "He really does."

* * *

_**I know that there are errors, but please deal with me, I do not have betas. Reviews are always welcomed!**_

_**~WildFireBurnsTheForest**_


End file.
